


Not Bambi

by Dayun



Series: K-Popcorn in Hogwarts [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Changmin is a tsundere, M/M, Mild Smut, Siwon and Jaejoong are thirsty, and Yunho is too forgiving, slight jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: The rivalry between Yunho and Changmin was wildly known throughout the school - even if it was a rather one sided rivalry.





	Not Bambi

**Author's Note:**

> light smut ahead, so you have been warned. Also I love dominant + jealous but whipped Changmin
> 
> If you're wondering where you've read this before, this was formerly posted in my oneshot collection "Aurora".

 

 

 

 

It's the beginning of his second year when Yunho meets Changmin on the Hogwarts express for the very first time.

The train is full with students and he is looking for his compartment where he left his friends and stuff as he spots a smaller boy struggling with putting away all his things.

The train suddenly starts moving and the suitcase on the rack seems like it's going to fall back down onto the other, so Yunho quickly steps forward and helps him hold up the baggage and together they put it back securely.

 

The smaller turns to Yunho with an open mouth like he wants to say something but nothing leaves his lips as he is left staring at the older's welcoming smile.

He must be a new first year, since Yunho doesn't recognize him and he doesn't look older than him. He notes with slight amusement that the boy has rather big, protuding ears and a wide mouth with full lips, additionally his cheekbones are high cut and his brown eyes seem pretty big for his face. All in all the other looks rather funny but Yunho just finds it endearing.

 

_Like a young deer._

 

He's still loking at Yunho like a literal deer caught in headlights and the Gryffindor is slowly starting to feel uncomfortable.  _Does he have something on his face? Maybe something between his teeth?_

 

Unbeknownst to him, the other's big ears have turned red while he is stuck in his thoughts.

 

Yunho just shrugs and ruffles the smaller boy's hair playfully.

 

"Be more carefull next time, okay?"

 

As answer he receives an indignant squawk and honestly, Yunho is probably only one year older so he totally understands the reaction. But he just thinks the other looks too cute.

 

And that's the first time Yunho meets Changmin, but back then he didn't know that the little fawn would turn into an outgrown stag.

 

* * *

 

The boy he met in the train turns out to be named Shim Changmin and a freshly sorted Slytherin. Yunho doesn't really think much about it, maybe they could become friends.

 

That thought is quickly thrown out the window though when Changmin knocks his books from his hands with a flick of his wand in their third week back in school.

As the Slytherin snickers with some of his friends at Yunho's shocked expression, the Gryffindor tries to remember what he has ever done wrong to the other. But if there is one thing he has learned from his experience in school, it's that he shouldn't pay bullies any attention.

So he just picks up his books and strides past the small group of Slytherins with his head held high, not bothering to spare a glance at Changmin.

If he had turned around, he would have seen the disappointed but determined look with which the Slytherin watched him leave.

 

Since than Changmin hasn't stopped bothering Yunho whenever he sees him and it still goes on like this into Yunho's fourth year. The Slytherin makes petty snide remarks when they brush past each other in halls or flips his cloak up with a flick of his wand when they pass in the great hall.

 

It only gets worse when Changmin becomes a Chaser shortly after Yunho was anounced Gryffindor's new Keeper. The only difference being that on the Quidditch field, Yunho could pay the other back. At every game against Slytherin Yunho tries even harder than he usually does, Changmin's blazing eyes motivating him to give it his best and show the other what he can do.

 

Unsurpringly their rivalry on the field becomes one of the main spectacles at the Quidditch games.

 

* * *

 

One day after breakfast Yunho is on his way to his Charms class together with Siwon when Changmin comes from the other end of the hallway. To no one's surprise he purposefully bumps his shoulder into Yunho's when they pass each other. The Gryffindor ignores the notion like he has always done all those years.

 

Siwon sends the Slytherin a disapproving look but is blatantly ignored by him.

 

"You should seriously do something against him, it's disrespectful."

 

Yunho just giggles at his friend and waves him off placatingly. Honestly he doesn't really mind Changmin's antics. Actually he finds it rather funny, since he is still taller than the Slytherin and therefore not really intimidated. Furthermore one can still see that Changmin hasn't fully hit puberty yet, his limbs much too long and gangly for his body, making him seem rather awkward.

 

In his eyes, Changmin still looks like a small fawn taking its first steps.

 

* * *

 

It's his fifth year at hogwarts now and Yunho has managed to become a prefect and captain of the Quidditch team. He wears the batch proudly as he steps onto the train and makes his way to the special compartment for prefects.

 

As he puts away his bags into an empty wagon, the train suddenly starts moving and he almost loses his footing for a second. He looks up in shock to see his suitcase falling down and promptly lifts his arms to shield his head when a second presence behind him suddenly manages to stop his luggage from descending down onto him.

 

Yunho slowly cracks an eye open and sighs in reliefe when he sees that someone helped him.

As he turns around to thank his savior, his words get stuck in his throat when he has to slightly look  _up_. To his great shock he comes face to face with familiar doe eyes and sharp cheekbones coupled with large ears. Only that now the face doesn't have any babyfat anymore and looks rather handsome instead of endearing.

 

In the three months that they haven't seen each other Changmin has somehow managed to get taller than him and grew into his long limbs.

Yunho's eyes descend a bit and almost bug out of their sockets when they meet a strong and sculptured chest stretching the other's shirt. Quidditch sure did him some favours in the weeks they were apart.

 

_Has it really only been three months?_

 

When he looks back up, Changmin is looking at him with a heated gaze. Yunho swallows dryly as he notices that the other has caged him in between his arms, trapped and pressed against the compartment wall.

 

Their body temperature rising, Yunho and Changmin keep staring at each other for a few seconds.

 

"Be more carefull next time, okay?", Changmin husks out, copying Yunho's words from the first time they met.

 

Not knowing what to say, the Gryffindor opens and closes his mouth a few times, words still stuck in his throat. When he is just about to thank the other, the door to their wagon is suddenly shoved open.

Yunho quickly slips out from between Changmin's arms, Siwon just looks at them curiously. Before the other Gryffindor can even ask what's going on, Yunho grabs his hand and rushes out of the compartment with him, face flushed red and eyes wide, not bothering that he left his stuff behinde.

 

Changmin silently watches them leave with a frustrated expression.

 

* * *

 

Over the years Changmin's little following of friends that consisted of other Slytherin bullies has changed to two of his close friends, Minho and Kyuhyun.

Minho is also a good friend of Yunho's and his junior and star Chaser, but unlike Siwon he doesn't reprimand Changmin on his habit of bothering Yunho, he actually seems rather amused about it whenever he is a witness. Although lately there has been a slight look of fond disgust mixed in with his amusement.

 

The prefect is shaken out of his thoughts when he is rudely pushed to the side, prompting the Liquorice Wands he has been holding to drop to the floor. He watches them roll around the floor collecting dirt forlornly as he has been looking forward to share them with his Quidditch team as a reward for their great effort lately.

He then turns to the culprit, one of the few people who can manage to push around someone with his stature. To no one's surprise he spots Changmin standing opposite of him.

 

"Stop standing in my way.", the other sneers.

 

Planning to ignore the other again like he usually does, Yunho just turns away. Maybe he can salvage some of the Liquorice Wands.

He is hindered from it though when he is suddenly grabed by his collar and shoved against the wall.

 

Changmin twists his fist in Yunho's sweater and presses him stronger against the bricks, their chests almost touching.

 

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" he hisses trough his teeth.

 

Yunho looks up at him from beneath his lashes, somehow there seems to be something desperate in Changmin's eyes, like he needs Yunho's attention on him.

And he is  _so_  tempted to finally say something back, to dare him to do something about it.

His lips have suddenly become dry as licks them with his tongue to wet them. Changmin's eyes immediatly drop down to Yunho's lips at the action, his pupils dilating slightly.

If it's even possible, Changmin presses just oh so slightly closer, chests finally touching now and Yunho can feel his quick heart beat that seems to be in sync with his own.

 

The air around them is filled with electricity as they both lean in, eyes locked in a stand still - when their moment is suddenly interrupted by a book being shoved inbetween their faces.

 

"Okay, that's enough PDA in the halls. You're making even me uncomfortable just by watching.", the voice of Kyuhyun rudely pipes up.

 

Changmin quickly pushes away from Yunho as the other looks at the ground with flushed cheeks. If looks could kill Kyuhyun would be a pile of burning ash by now, judging from Changmin's glare.

 

When the tall Slytherin turns around again, Yunho has long scattered away already, Liquorice Wands lying forgotten on the ground.

 

In the evening while making his rounds as his duty as prefect, Yunho finds a brand new packet of Liquorice Wands lying in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

She just winks at him with a knowing look when he reads the note that only says  _For Yunho_ , a small smile gracing his lips as he can already guess from whom it is.

 

* * *

 

The score board reads 30:30 and it hasn't changed through the last two hours of the match. By now everyone is looking at the seekers with tense shoulders, waiting for who will finally decide what the result of the game will be.

 

Above them Jongin and Sehun are looking out for a golden glimmer, a sign where the Snitch could be.

From across the field he can see Kris rubbing his shoulder where he had blocked a Quaffle with, and Yunho can totally understand him. His hands and shoulders are also sore from all the catching and blocking he has done in these four hours, preventing mostly Changmin from making a goal - Quidditch is seriously hardcore.

 

His concentration is on Minho who is currently trying to evade Jaejoong's tries to steal the Quaffle - when he suddenly hears Chanyeol shout his name in panic.

 

Yunho turns his head, only to see a Bludger flying right towards him. He only has a few seconds enough left to lift his arms in protection before the damn thing hits him off his broom.

But the expected painful blow never comes, instead he feels something soft but firm shoved into him.

When he cracks his eyes open he sees Changmin in front of him holding his side with a pained expression.

The Slytherin can see some black spots in his vision before ha can slowly feel his conciousness slip from the pain.

Seeing the other's grip on the broom losen, Yunho quickly shoots out his arms to catch the taller before he falls to the ground.

 

Realizing that Changmin is struggling to stay concious, the smaller quickly flies down onto the field, signaling for a game pause.

Carefully he lies the Slytherin onto the sand, paying special attention to his side where the Bludger seemed to have hit him. Changmin has saved him from the Bludger,  _but why?_

 

The taller one groans in pain and Yunho can see Coach Rain running to them from the corner of his eyes to his relieve.

 

"Damn, I must look so uncool right now.", Changmin mutters from between clenched teeth, face still contorted in pain.

Yunho wants to thank him, to console him, tell him that to Yunho the other always looks cool.

But before he can even open his mouth Coach Rain already plops down to his knees next to them.

He carefully prods Changmin's chest and side, much to the Slytherin's dismay.

 

"I think one of his ribs might be cracked, he needs immediate treatment by Madame Pomfrey."

 

Yunho watches as Coach Rain and some other teachers transport Changmin to the infirmary, worry written on his face.

 

In the evening after the game has ended with a win for Gryffindor, thanks to Jongin, Yunho is sitting in the infirmary next to the bed Changmin is lying in. His rib was healed by Madame Pomfrey but the task took a lot of energy so he is currently taking a nap.

Some minutes ago Kyhyun and Minho had still been with him but excused themselves when it was time for dinner. But Yunho doesn't have any appetite, wanting to be there when Changmin wakes up so he can thank him.

Maybe he could get some snacks for him from the great hall, knowing the Slytherin, he would probably be starved when he is fully awake.

 

A groan from the bed snaps him out of his musings. Yunho looks over to see Changmin cracking his eyes open, slowly sitting up.

 

"Changmin! How are you feeling?", Yunho immediatly leans forward so he can take a better look at the Slytherin.

 

Changmin just stares at him in shock.

 

"You-You're talking to me?", he whispers like he can't quiet believe it, his eyes shining with relieve and something else, something unreadable. It is only then that Yunho notices that he and Changmin have never shared a long conversation since most of their interactions are either Changmin bullying him with Yunho ignoring the Slytherin or on the Quidditch field.

 

"Of course I am, you saved me and I wanted to thank you.", Yunho smiles warmly at the other, happy that he is finally awake.

 

Changmin's cheeks redden at the other's welcoming smile so he quickly turns his head away.

 

"Don't mention it."

 

Yunho can still see the red tips of Changmin's big ears though and as ra esult his own face flushes pink, warmth flooding through his body.

 

In that moment something changes between them. It's Yunho's sixth year at Hogwarts and he might be in love.

 

* * *

 

The air between him and Changmin is always charged, be it competitiveness or anger, but now there is also something else.

It's not that it hasn't been there before but now Yunho has finally become aware of it. He has become hyper aware of the way Changmin's shirt stretches over his arms, the way he is just slightly taller so Yunho has to tilt his head up a bit, the way Changmin's skin glistens from sweat during Quidditch.

But he has also become aware of how often Changmin seeks his attention, how he tries to gauge a reaction out of the elder.

 

The rustling of clothes and a light breeze at his behinde tells Yunho that his robe was flicked upward again. When he turns his head, he indeed sees Changmin leaning against the wall behind him with a smug smirk gracing his features, arms crossed and wand in hand.

He is tempted to roll his eyes at the other but choses not to and just turns back to the front, continuing his way down the hall. An annoyed huff and quick footsteps behind him tells Yunho that the Slytherin has started following him.

The whole way to the Gryffindor common room Changmin keeps flipping his robe or tugging at his collar, trying to get the elder to react in any way, not seeing the small smile forming from where he stands behind him.

 

And Yunho wouldn't have it any other way.

 

* * *

 

The locker room is filled with Gryffindor's and Slytherin's Qudditch team after practice - in other words it's filled with half naked, muscular jocks and Yunho feels a bit constricted.

 

"Damn Yunho, you have a nice ass.", on cue Jaejoong gives Yunho's butt a light slap, prompting the other to jump and squeak in surprise.

 

Next to him Siwon nods in agreement, also eyeing his captain's lower half.

 

"It has a nice form, really round.", his friend comments, reaching out to also pat said body part.

 

"Really makes you wanna squeeze it!"

 

Before Jaejoong can actually follow his words, Yunho has already pressed his back against his locker, face red fom all the groping.

 

"Will you stop it!?", he asks exasperatedly.

 

But his friends just laugh at him and cross their arms, biceps and chest muscles bulging. Is Yunho wrong or are they flexing in front of him?

 

Not that they have the need to, his childhood friend Jaejoong is already ripped to beginn with and Siwon is seriously built like a brick house. Damn, all the testosterone in here is making his head light.

 

"I think Jonghyun's butt is better!", Minho pipes up from behinde the meat wall that is standing in front of Yunho.

 

Everyone in the room just rolls their eyes and someone mutter a  _"Whipped!"_  from somewhere.

 

Jaejoong brushes a strand of hair away, biceps strangely strained and Siwon shifts a bit where he stands, pushing his chest out more.

 

_Ah._

 

Yunho notes that they're definitely flexing now.

 

"You know, Yunho-yah, I have always thought you have a nice chest.", Jaejoong makes grabbing motions with his hands, eyes glinting mischievously. Before he can grope Yunho though Siwon brushes past him and throws an arm around Yunho's shoulders.

 

"We should start exercising together, my friend!"

 

"Hey! Don't hog him, you rich brat!"

 

As Jaejoong and Siwon start arguing about him, Yunho's heart skips a beat when he spots Changmin watching them one row away.

The younger is wearing a glower so intense it could burn Siwon and Jaejoong. Changmin slams his locker shut and promptly leaves the changing room, Quidditch uniform still on.

 

 

Changmin has bothered him less and less the past few weeks – Yunho actually hasn't seen him much at all. When he asked Minho about it, the other just shruged and told him that the Slytherin has started a hard workout plan after class.

 

While reading a book for Charms in the library, Yunho spares a glance out the window he is sitting at. To his surprise he sees Changmin outside on the grass field running laps.

Yunho notes how his shirt is sweat soaken and clings to his skin, the younger has gained a bit on muscles again.

 

He really wonders what Changmin is training for.

 

* * *

 

This time Sehun had managed to catch the Snitch before Jongin and had ensured the win for his house. After the game everyone is congratulating each other in the locker room. As Yunho is once again surrounded by half naked jocks, he watches them laugh and shout around, still getting off their high after the match.

Kris and Sehun are tag teaming and competing for Tao's attention, who has come in to congratulate them and Yunho can honestly relate with the Hufflepuff's cornered expression.

He himself is again sandwiched between Siwon and Jaejoong.

 

Jaejoong is telling him about some exercise routine they should try together, which sounded strangely suggestive, when Yunho's eyes catch Changmin standing in front of them.

 

Changmin looks back at him with intense eyes and slowly starts to strip himself of his Quidditch uniform. Siwon's and Jaejoong's words fly over Yunho's head as his attention is fully taken by Changmin.

He can feel his throat dry up as more and more of the Slytherin's skin is revealed. When the shirt is finally fully off, Changmin looks at him heatedly from between the strands of hair that have fallen into his face.

Yunho swallows as he takes in the sight of [the younger](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cs9a_iMVYAEZKGL.jpg), the extra training he has done showing clearly. Where before has been lean muscles is now replaced with hard abs, his strong chest glistening and arms straining. He realizes that the fawn he had met back then has now fully turned into a stag.

 

Feeling a flush spreading up his face, Yunho quickly ducks his head and turns around to pull his own uniform off, but still takes a peek back at Changmin.

The other leans back against his locker and returns Yunho's gaze with hooded eyes.

They both strip slower than usual and throughout the whole act keep stealing heated glances at each other, so that when everyone but them has left, they are still only partially clothed.

Yunho didn't even realize when everyone had left, his mind was too taken by Changmin.

 

The next thing he knows, Yunho is crowded back into his locker and Changmin's lips are on his, devouring him. He immediatly whindes his arms around the taller's neck and kisses back, hands cradling through the soft locks of hair, then lightly pulls at them, prompting Changmin to growl into the kiss.

 

It's like the tension between them has finally snapped.

 

"I've wanted to do this for so long.", Changmin breaths into the kiss and Yunho nods, because he has also been wanting this for a long time.

 

"I know.", he just whispers, leaning in to claim Changmin's lips again.

 

The Slytherin's hands slowly descend from Yunho's lower back to his rear and  _squeeze_  .

The elder moans appreciativly at the action and Changmin uses that moment to slip his tongue into Yunho's sweet mouth.

Their tongues battle for dominance, the way they always do.

 

As Changmin moves his hands downward to grab Yunho's tighs, he thinks the younger just wants to feel them but is quickly proven wrong when he is suddenly lifted  _up_  .

A small noise of surprise leaves his mouth when Changmin pushes him more into his locker and presses their fronts together, Yunho wraps his legs around the younger's waist for better suport.

 

"I've been training for this moment, to finally lift you up and claim you as mine, to show you that I'm better than all those muscle bags."

 

As answer Yunho lets out a long moan, because this is what the taller has been exercising for, just for him.

 

The new angle lets Changmin invade Yunho's mouth deeper and the Gryffindor happily loses this battle for once when Changmin's tongue takes over, tasting every spot he can reach.

 

To compensate Yunho tries to roll his hips against the others, pressing their crotches together and creating more friction - on cue Changmin lets out a long-drawn out groan.

 

"You drive me crazy, you know that?", he husks, breaking the kiss to bite at Yunho's jaw.

 

"I do.", the elder breaths out between moans because  _he does_  , he has always known.

 

Changmin mouths down his jaw and to Yunho's neck, kissing and licking it a few times before latching his mouth onto one spot and sucking on the sensitive skin there, leading the elder to mewl in pleasure.

 

"Mine ", the younger growls out, licking the new mark he put onto the other.

 

"Yours ", Yunho answers as he keeps rolling his hips against Changmin's.

 

 

Later that night, after Changmin had repeatedly proven to Yunho that he could also become a stallion if he wanted, they both lie in the younger's bed together, fully clothed now.

As Yunho watches his new lover's sleeping face, he notes with delight that he still looks like a fawn when sleeping.

 

As if sensing that he is being watched, Changmin cracks an eye open to see Yunho smiling sweetly at him. He rolls over to hover above the elder and lays down between his legs again, kissing the smile lovingly.

As the kiss deepens and Changmin becomes active again, Yunho comes to the conclusion that a slumbering stag might be more fitting.

 

 

 


End file.
